Fields of Tulips
by UnimportantBystander
Summary: Canada gets some interesting ideas as he and Netherlands take a walk through a field of tulips.


**Fields of Tulips**

Canada had his arms wrapped tightly around Netherlands' waist, pressing himself against the other's back. He shifted so he sat a little more comfortable.

"Hold still back there." Netherlands warned. "You don't want to make us fall over."

"I thought you did this with Denmark all the time."

"Denmark doesn't move as much when he's on the back of my bike."

"So you'd rather bike like this with Denmark?" Matthew asked, a bit _too_ innocently. "This is a pretty intimate position, you know." He nuzzled the back of Netherlands' sweater. It was early spring, not warm enough to go out in a t-shirt, but warm enough to leave the house without a jacket.

"Oh no, don't you even think about it. I need to keep us on the road." Netherlands released one hand from the handlebar and took a hold of Matthew's hand, which had been sliding lower. The bike swayed slightly from the sudden movement.

"There's hardly anyone on the road, Lars." Canada said, though kept his hands at a respectable level now. He attempted tickling the Dutchman's tummy before remembering that he wasn't ticklish and gave a slight pout.

"That's still no excuse to cause an accident. Believe me, any time we're not on the road I would love to have your hand on my dick." Lars informed him.

"Even during world meetings?" Matthew chuckled.

"Specially during world meetings. I need _something_ to help me drown out Germany's shouting." He joked.

"I'll remember that." The Canadian smiled. He looked sideways to the seemingly endless sea of tulips that they passed by. He remembered the tulips Lars send him every year. It was an impressive amount of flowers, though still nothing compared to the fields he saw here. Matthew pulled himself just a little closer to Lars. It was strange how the mere sight of these flowers could make him feel funny inside. "Can we take a break? I want to take a look at the tulips."

Netherlands stopped and Canada hopped off the bike and walked towards the tulip field while the other parked his bike against a tree. Lars caught up with him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Want to take a walk through the field?" The Dutchman asked upon seeing his lover's warm smile.

Matthew rejected the offer though. "I don't want to damage the flowers."

Lars shook his head and took Matthew's hand. "We can walk on the gaps between the patches of tulips." He led him towards one of said gaps. "We just have to stay behind each other." Lars stepped into the small passageway, but didn't let go of the other's hand, pulling him along.

"They're really beautiful." Matthew said. He received a hum and a nod in response. They walked for a while until Matthew tugged at Lars' arm to stop him. When the tall nation turned around, his lips met Matthew's. "Thank you." The Canadian said when they pulled away.

"What for?"

Matthew shrugged. He wasn't even sure what he thanked the other for. Maybe being surrounded by the flowers which represented Lars' country, as well as their love, made him a little lightheaded. "Just for being there."

Lars smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Of course. If I'm not here to remember you, then who is?" He pulled him into another kiss.

The force with which Matthew kissed him back made Lars take a slight step back to regain his balance. He just happened to step on a small stone, which slid out from under his foot and made him slip. The Dutchman fell backwards, pulling Matthew with him. He landed on his back on the small path with a loud thud. A groan escaped his lips. "Crap." He cursed. Lars heard Matthew giggle on top of him. "Oh, you think this is funny? At least you had something soft to land on."

Matthew shut his complaining up with a small peck on the lips. Lars looked at him as if he expected him to get off, though Matthew didn't do so. "We're not on the road anymore, Lars."

And Lars prayed to _God_ Matthew would never lose that innocent smile of his, even when suggesting such things. Matthew put his hands and knees on either side of Lars, so the other didn't have to deal with his weight, but he was still trapped under the Canadian's body.

Matthew leaned down and they shared a sweet kiss. He let a hand travel down Lars' chest to the front of his pants, rubbing the man's growing erection teasingly. Lars bucked his hips up into the touch and hummed approvingly against Matthew's lips.

"You just couldn't wait until we were home, huh?"

Matthew shook his head and allowed Lars' hands to go up his hoodie. That hoodie was soon discarded, thrown somewhere into the sea of tulips. The flowers hadn't grown tall enough to completely conceal them. Though they were far enough away from the road now, so anyone glancing their way would just see the piece of fabric flying through the air.

Matthew finally stopped teasing and undid Lars' pants. He pulled it down a bit and freed his erection from the restriction of his boxers. A low moan escaped Lars' lips as his lover's hand stroked him. With his free hand, the Canadian tugged on Lars' sweater. Taking the hint, the Dutchman removed it and sent it to join Matthew's hoodie. Then his hands set to work on getting off Matthew's own pants. The pleasure he was receiving made it a little harder to focus on his job, but he succeeded eventually. Matthew let go of Lars' erection to kick off his shoes and rid himself of the troublesome piece of clothing.

Then the Canadian straddled the other's hips, moaning as their erections rubbed against each other. He took Lars' hand and took three of his fingers into his mouth. Lars just couldn't help _staring_ at the sight before him. Matthew sitting on top of him, fully naked, his face flushed, sucking on his fingers in the middle of a field of tulips. Something about that picture was just so _perfect_.

He made sure to imprint this image into his mind forever before sliding his fingers out of Matthew's mouth. He could flip them over with ease if he wanted to, but screwing Matthew into the cold, hard ground didn't sound very nice. He pulled Matthew to his knees again and searched for his entrance with his fingers.

"Spread wider." He said, and Matthew obliged. Lars slid a salvia-slicked finger in, revelling in the soft gasps Matthew rewarded him with as he slid it in and out. He added a second and soon a third, stretching him. Once Matthew was moaning eagerly under his touch, he removed his fingers.

Matthew struggled to get in the right position, but Lars helped him, holding him up by his hips as he slowly lowered himself on the Dutchman's cock. Lars was panting from the tightness that enveloped his erection and had to refrain himself from forcing Matthew all the way down. Once he was completely inside of the Canadian, they had a moment to let them both adjust.

Matthew leaned down for a hot and passionate kiss. Lars tangled his fingers in his lover's hair while their tongues met and battled for dominance. When they pulled back, Matthew began to move. Lars helped him support his own weight with the hands on Matthew's hips. He moaned as the Canadian slid down again, a sound that was soon echoed by the other. Each time Matthew came down, Lars thrusted his hips up to go just a little deeper. They sped up their pace and Lars let go of Matthew's hips with one hand to wrap it around his cock and pump it in time with their thrusts.

With a strangled moan Matthew came on Lars' hand and chest, and the Dutchman followed soon after. He thrusted in a few more times to ride out his orgasm before pulling out and allowing Matthew to collapse on top of him.

Lars wrapped an arm around Matthew as they caught their breath. He rolled them over so they were lying next to each other. If they laid on their sides and stayed close together they wouldn't squish the tulips. Lars reached out and picked one of the tulips, a bright red one. He ran the flower along Matthew's bare side, making him shiver slightly. He brought it up to their heads and let the soft petals caress Matthew's face before tucking it behind his ear.

They laid there for a while, sharing gentle touches, sweet words and even sweeter kisses.

When they finally did get up, it took them a while to find their shirts and get dressed. They walked back to Lars' bike, hand in hand, their fingers intertwined. Matthew, who had a small limp in his step, did not look forward to getting back on the bike.

Lars merely kissed him and rubbed his bottom gently. "I'll kiss it better once we get home."

* * *

These are the kind of paths from the story:  
http : / www . nedwater . eu / bigpictures / tulip%20field . jpg

Hope you enjoyed reading it~


End file.
